Hi Hi Kids Next Door
by thedolphin56
Summary: This is my very first crossover. Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura brought in the Kids Next Door to their bus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This crossover is between Codename: Kids Next Door and Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. No part is owned/controlled by me.

Inside a rock bus were Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura planning their next concert. Planning for five hours straight, they don't know what to do. As this story progresses, characters from Codename: Kids Next Door will be introduced as they will see and expect the add ons to form a crossover.

Not knowing what to do for five straight hours, a sound on their door occurred. "Open the door!" Yumi Yoshimura told Ami Onuki. Ami Onuki ran to the front of the bus as she was about to press the door open button. "Hey!" Kuki Sanban told Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. "Kuki Sanban?!" Ami Onuki freaked out. "Pathetic." Yumi Yoshimura thought to herself that the other four kids did not appear to the bus.

"Why don't we hit the road with this? I can't stand this." Yumi Yoshimura asked Ami Onuki as she can't stand Kuki Sanban (or any of the kids). Ami Onuki turned on the bus to leave. At about 4,224 feet, they had to hear a whistle. "Stop!" Abigail Lincoln told the bus to make a stop. The door opened and Abigail Lincoln boarded. "Join in, what?" Ami Onuki thought out. "I can't handle you, or you!" Yumi Yoshimura screamed at Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln. This will be crowded.

"May I touch your stuff?" Kuki Sanban asked, almost to Abigail Lincoln. "No! Don't you ever touch our instruments!" Yumi Yoshimura told Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln. Almost, Abigail Lincoln began to test through the microphone. It was later turned off. "This bus is not fun without…" Kuki Sanban thought as she could help Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. But, she can't.

Kuki Sanban began to complain that there is nothing to do. "Why don't you get away from my sight or my stuff?" Yumi Yoshimura told Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln. "You're worse than Wallabee Beatles' commands! Let me do…" Kuki Sanban demanded. "Yeah…" Abigail Lincoln insisted. "You have to go to your world in a treehouse!" Yumi Yoshimura suggested. "Not true…" Kuki Sanban told Abigail Lincoln.

Kuki Sanban began to cry at Abigail Lincoln. "I can't do anything to keep me happy!" Kuki Sanban cried. She cried as if she wanted Mushi Sanban (her little sister) with her for protection. "Cheer up Kuki, you'll be fine." Abigail Lincoln gave Kuki Sanban words of advice. The bus had to park. Kuki Sanban was still crying at Abigail Lincoln. "Is someone hurt?" Ami Onuki asked to herself. She later rushed to where Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln are. "What's the matter? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Ami Onuki asked Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln. "No, I can't do ANYTHING to make me happy, not at all!" Kuki Sanban whined as she cried. "Think about it. You have Abigail Lincoln; just think of what Nigel Uno would do in a bad situation." Ami Onuki told Kuki Sanban how positive she can be. "Leave her…" Yumi Yoshimura thought.

"Uh, Yumi, can you provide Kuki Sanban a glass of water?" Ami Onuki asked Yumi Yoshimura. "She needs to get it herself; I'm not providing it for her." Yumi Yoshimura answered Ami Onuki. "If you're not…I may as well do this myself." Ami Onuki had to run to the water machine in their bus and filled a cup of water and gave it to Kuki Sanban in favor. "Will this help?" Ami Onuki asked Kuki Sanban if the tears will go away. In about thirty seconds, Kuki Sanban felt better drinking down a glass of water that Ami Onuki gave her. Both Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura didn't know if it will help at all.

"You had to provide a sad kid a glass of water?" Yumi Yoshimura asked Ami Onuki. "You didn't, so I had to!" Ami Onuki told Yumi Yoshimura that it was urgent to get Kuki Sanban to stop crying. Although Abigail Lincoln was there looking, Kuki Sanban was now happy again. "Weirdo." Yumi Yoshimura thought about how Ami Onuki had to help this bad situation so it won't get even worse. "Think about what you would've done when there was a crying kid, like Kuki Sanban." Ami Onuki told Yumi Yoshimura. "Don't care, she can do it." Yumi Yoshimura responded.

"May I drive the bus?" Kuki Sanban asked Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. "Silly Kuki, No!" Ami Onuki figured that since Kuki Sanban is not a rock star, she can't. They were all shocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaz Harada walks from the back of the bus. "So, what? You brought us guests?" he found out. He later knows that Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura brought in Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln. "Hey, I'm…" Kuki Sanban told Kaz Harada that she became happy again after drinking a glass of water provided by Ami Onuki. "You really brought them here?" Kaz Harada began to freak out. "This is pointless…I need to run!" Yumi Yoshimura thought as if she wants Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln to leave.

Looking up, their bus roof door began to open all by itself. Descending wearing a jetpack was a voice, "Kids next…" Nigel Uno shouted as he reaches the bus floor. "Shut Up!" Yumi Yoshimura told Nigel Uno just like she would do with Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln in sight. "You will understand why your request is denied." Nigel Uno warned Yumi Yoshimura. When Nigel Uno reached the bus floor, he turned off his jetpack.

They did not know what is going on. A sound of their glass began to break. "Wa-Ha!" Wallabee Beatles came in. "Uh, you are going to have to pay for that glass window you broke!" Yumi Yoshimura shouted at Wallabee Beatles. "What? You just broke something?!" Kuki Sanban screamed at Wallabee Beatles about the broken window. "That's my entrance; I'm good at breaking things off." Wallabee Beatles told Kuki Sanban. "You will make us live in a glass shop during repairs, I mean it!" Yumi Yoshimura demanded at Wallabee Beatles.

"Broom? Dustpan?" Ami Onuki asked as if she saw the broken glass on the floor from Wallabee Beatles. "I did not expect this, Wallabee! You get to sweep it all up!" Kuki Sanban shouted. "I agree." Yumi Yoshimura told Kuki Sanban about the broken glass mess. Later, Ami Onuki ran to the closet and grabbed a broom and a dustpan and handed it over to Wallabee Beatles. "There's your stuff, let me go to the back and you – get to start cleaning – all the glass that you broke!" Yumi Yoshimura hollered at Wallabee Beatles. "Why do I believe in cleaning broken glass? I never had!" Wallabee Beatles thought to himself. "It's that – he did." Abigail Lincoln pointed. "You, now sweep!" Kuki Sanban shouted. That motivated Wallabee Beatles. When Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln left, Wallabee Beatles began to sweep up all the broken glass.

It took Wallabee Beatles four minutes to sweep up the broken glass and another four minutes to put on a replacement window. "A perfectly new window, huh?" Nigel Uno thought to himself as he also saw Wallabee Beatles break the old window off. "So, Kids Next Door…Battle Station!" Nigel Uno screamed, although H.P. Gilligan Jr. is not present. "Wait, are we going with you?" Ami Onuki asked Nigel Uno. "If you say Battle Station one more time, I swear I'm going to take your jetpack!" Yumi Yoshimura hollered at Nigel Uno.

"You two are going with us – and you better not be taking my jetpack!" Nigel Uno warned. "Well great!" Ami Onuki told the whole bus. Kuki Sanban and Abigail Lincoln rushed to the front where Nigel Uno and Wallabee Beatles are. "Now, who's driving?" Nigel Uno asked Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Without a vote, it turned out to be Ami Onuki. "So, where are the keys?" Ami Onuki asked Yumi Yoshimura. She later handed Ami Onuki the keys. Later, the bus went into action.

"Now, we need a mission plan" Nigel Uno warned his presence. "Can I hear some kids' stuff?" Kuki Sanban asked. "No! That's nuts!" Wallabee Beatles shouted. "And hands off everything that we own!" Yumi Yoshimura warned the Kids Next Door, although H.P. Gilligan Jr. is still missing. "We're heavy rock stars, not babysitters!" Yumi Yoshimura told Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beatles. "It would be nice if we had CD's to entertain you Kuki, but sorry that we don't." Ami Onuki told Kuki Sanban in apology. "No five-year old nonsense!" Wallabee Beatles shouted at Kuki Sanban, Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. "That's what I'm trying to tell Kuki, Wallabee." Ami Onuki responded to Wallabee Beatles.

"So, are we ready to get ourselves out of here?" Nigel Uno asked the whole bus front. Everybody responded to Nigel Uno. "Good, off we leave!" Nigel Uno told the bus front. Ami Onuki put the key into the ignition hole and the bus began to leave. Kuki Sanban began to jump up and down as if she were on a trampoline. "That's not what I want!" Nigel Uno told Kuki Sanban. When Kuki Sanban stopped, she, Abigail Lincoln and Wallabee Beatles followed to what Nigel Uno wants them to do while the bus is moving.


	3. Chapter 3

Right after the glass was repaired and Nigel Uno commented, he thought that his mission failed. "See the price you pay for damaging property" Nigel Uno warned Wallabee Beatles. "Hey, why would you insult my entrance?" Wallabee Beatles asked. The cats, Jeng Kang and Terikai ran across the bus to the Kids Next Door. "You're like my rainbow monkeys I never had!" Kuki Sanban commented at Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura's cats. "Well, thanks!" Ami Onuki replied to Kuki Sanban.

Yumi Yoshimura began to run to the refrigerator and saw H.P. Gilligan Jr. messing around the refrigerator. "Get out of my fridge." Yumi Yoshimura told H.P. Gilligan Jr., he replied "What?" and Yumi Yoshimura began to scream "Get OUT of MY FRIDGE!" later, H.P. Gilligan Jr. got kicked out of the refrigerator and shouted "Waaahhhh, Tommy!" as if he was yelling at Tommy Gilligan. "That's NOT my name." Yumi Yoshimura yelled at H.P. Gilligan Jr.

"Ugh, Yumi! Our food is gone!" Ami Onuki noticed that H.P. Gilligan Jr. was eating out of their refrigerator. "And he ate my sub sandwich!" Yumi Yoshimura pointed as if H.P. Gilligan Jr. thought that the sub sandwich was his, and he did. "Well, you know what you do…common sense!" Ami Onuki had Yumi Yoshimura think. "Stealing someone's sub sandwich, eh?" Nigel Uno told H.P. Gilligan Jr. that he didn't read labels. "If it's food…" H.P. Gilligan Jr. started to complain. "And it was mine!" Yumi Yoshimura barged into Nigel Uno's conversation about the eaten sub sandwich.

"Now, can someone give me my jetpack so I can buy a new sub sandwich?" Nigel Uno asked the whole bus. Ami Onuki ran to Nigel Uno and told him "Here you go!" with the jetpack that he needed to travel. "Thanks now eat at your own risk!" Nigel Uno warned Yumi Yoshimura. "Risk? What risk? I never gave this kid permission to eat my sub sandwich!" Yumi Yoshimura talked in response to Nigel Uno. "I think he means pace" Kuki Sanban whispered to Nigel Uno. "That's what I've been pointing out!" Ami Onuki told Yumi Yoshimura. "Now, ignition for lift off, open roof!" Nigel Uno demanded at both Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. Yumi Yoshimura pressed the button for the roof to open and Nigel Uno prepared to leave.

And all of a sudden, Nigel Uno left the bus. "This is not right. What am I going to eat?" Yumi Yoshimura began to panic at the other four Kids, "Don't worry, if someone tries to take our food, tell him or her no" Ami Onuki had Yumi Yoshimura think for the next time. "I can try, but he'll never listen to what I say!" Yumi Yoshimura talked negatively back to Ami Onuki. "Tommy, help! Get me!" H.P. Gilligan Jr. began to run and panic. "Why would you eat my partner's food without her permission?" Ami Onuki asked H.P. Gilligan Jr. and talked that if it's food in the refrigerator, he'll eat it. "Kick him out, get more food!" Yumi Yoshimura yelled.

Nigel Uno returned with a brown paper bag as he handed it to Yumi Yoshimura. "Be careful, eat in an appropriate room" Ami Onuki asked Yumi Yoshimura to find a good place to eat. "Do you have to say that?" Nigel Uno asked Ami Onuki. "Seriously, I'm with no food!" Yumi Yoshimura began to go crazy and began to blame H.P. Gilligan Jr. for the old sub sandwich. "Hey, how could you kick my crew member outta your fridge?" Wallabee Beatles asked both Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura. "I really advise that we buy a second fridge!" Ami Onuki pointed out for the next time a food disaster occurs. "It just won't do us any good!" Yumi Yoshimura hissed at Ami Onuki. "You know what won't do them any good? You not letting them share our food" Ami Onuki added to the thoughts list. She later added, "They need to eat like we do!" "It just can't be right! I would go hungry if I were that kid!" Yumi Yoshimura screamed back at Ami Onuki referencing what H.P. Gilligan Jr. had done.

"Well, don't let him grab your food – you might not want it!" Ami Onuki warned Yumi Yoshimura seriously. "If he's fat…he'll need to eat better! Not what we eat!" Yumi Yoshimura began to throw a fit about their food. "Uhm…" Ami Onuki began. "Don't call one of my Kids fat!" Nigel Uno shouted. "Seriously, he'll eat more and I will complain more, get it through your bald head!" Yumi Yoshimura shouted at a panic to Nigel Uno.


End file.
